Guardian of Love
by Zarosguth
Summary: Rena and Raven have feelings for each other. It is obvious to everyone but the two of them. One day Chung is fed up with how his two friends keep dancing around each other.


_**Story Title:  
**_Guardian of Love

_**Genres/'Tags':  
**_Romance / Friendship / Love Triangle / One-shot

_**Summary:  
**_Rena and Raven have feelings for each other. It is obvious to everyone but the two of them. One day Chung is fed up with how his two friends keep dancing around each other.

_**Author's Note:  
**_Hello there to both people familiar and unfamiliar to me.

This was an idea that popped up in my head during a sleepless night. I don't know. I just had trouble falling asleep so in an attempt to become sleepy I started writing the idea that had popped up. Before I knew it, it was four o' clock in the night and I had a short one-shot written down.

The main reason for this story is that I wanted to write a story with Chung playing an important role. I like Chung a lot but I feel like I never use him in my stories.

I hope you'll enjoy.

_**Disclaimer:  
**_I do not own Elsword. Elsword and all related trademarks are owned by KoG Studios.

**Actual word count:** 1193

* * *

***~-[**** Guardian of Love ****]-~***

* * *

"Could you hand me the jam? Please?" A nervous but sweet-sounding female voice asked.

"Sure." A deep and gentle male voice replied, its owner clearly better at hiding his nervousness.

Around these two people sat four more. Two male and two female. The two males as well as one of the females had irritated looks on their faces. The other female merely had a blank expression.

This was normal during breakfast for the Elgang. Everyone knew the elf Rena, an excellent archer and very caring person, and the former mercenary Raven, a stoic but compassionate leader as well as a powerful warrior, had feelings for each other. It was painfully obvious.

Obvious to anyone but the two themselves.

It had been like this for weeks, if not months. Breakfast, dinnertime, it didn't matter. Whenever the two interacted they were both clearly nervous. The rest of the gang could only helplessly watch as this idiot couple couldn't be honest with themselves or with each other.

Aisha, the Mage of the group, sighed in annoyance. She wanted to do something. Anything to get these two together. But she just didn't know how.

Elsword, the Knight, wasn't really bothered by the fact Rena and Raven were in love while not being honest with their feelings. He was more annoyed by the fact it'd caused Raven to be distracted during their sparring sessions.

Eve, the Nasod Queen, didn't really care that much. She didn't understand emotions since she didn't have any. This is west she liked to claim but she couldn't help but feel she wanted Rena and Raven to be able to show each other affection without restraint.

Finally Chung, the Prince of Hamel, only wanted to see his friends happy. Secretly he had been harbouring feelings for their elven companion for a little while but when he saw how she looked at Raven, his only wish was that his two friends could come together.

It was an afternoon like any other. Raven and Elsword were out sparring at the training field, Eve was in her workshop making or working on El-knows-what and Aisha was studying her magic in her room.

"Want to go do some target practice?" The elf caught the young prince a little off-guard.

"Uh, sure." Chung stammered. Unsure why the elf had asked him.

As if she'd read his mind Rena said: "It's just that I feel like I've been getting a little rusty. And sincere you're pretty much the only other ranged fighter here I thought it'd be nice to practice together." A smile adorned her face. "I could ask Aisha since magic also is a form of ranged combat but I don't want to interrupt her studies." She added.

Chung smiled. Typically Rena to put others' wellbeing before her own.

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

The target practice field was situated right next to the field that was used for sparring. A line of trees and bushes being the only thing to separate the two. Rena and Chung could faintly hear the clashing of weapons as well as shouting that undoubtedly belonged to Raven and Elsword.

As they were practicing their shots and training their aim Chung noticed how positively stunning Rena looked. The way her hair seemed to flow down her shoulders. The look of determination she had in her sparkling eyes whenever she took a shot and the happy smile accompanied by a small hop whenever she would hit the bull's-eye. Chung loved it all.

He let out a sigh. He thought he was over it and had made peace with the fact Rena was in love with Raven. Evidently this was not the case. Suddenly Chung was overcome with determination. He decided that if Raven wasn't going to ask the elf out, _he_ would!

"Rena?" the young prince asked.

Suddenly Rena pulled Chung into a tight embrace. Chung was confused. He hasn't even said anything? Why was she hugging him out of the blue?

"Did you see that? That was the 30th bull's-eye in a row!" Rena exclaimed happily, having broken her personal record for consecutive bull's-eyes.

"I-I see. Nice!" Chung tried to say as casually as possible.

After Rena had let him go he decided that it really was now or never. "Rena?" he tried again.

She turned to him, smiling brightly. "Yes Chung?" she said with a voice warm enough it could melt entire glaciers in seconds.

"I love you! Please go out with me!" he blurted out, immediately slapping his hand before his mouth.

Rena stared at Chung with her eyes wide open. Did she hear that right? She wanted to be absolutely sure. "What did you just say?" she asked the blonde prince.

"I... love you." Chung repeated.

Rena was in shock. She was staring at Chung in disbelief. He was in love with her? Instantly Rena felt guilty. She loved Chung as a little brother, as a friend. But not like this. Her love was reserved for Raven but she couldn't find the words to tell either of them. She never had the courage to confess to Raven and now she didn't have the heart to reject Chung. She was too nice. "Chung I-"

"Stop!" a deep male voice called, startling both Chung and Rena. It was Raven. He stood only a few meters away from them. He was panting like he was out of breath.  
"Rena I..." he took a deep breath. "I love you. I've loved you ever since we first met. At first it was because of your uncanny resemblance to her. But then it became more. Then I saw the real you. I saw you as your Owen person which made me love you even more." there was a short silence as Raven once again took a deep breath. "I've been too scared to say anything. But now I realize that the longer I wait, the bigger the chances are of me losing you. Rena, I love you!"

Rena couldn't fight back her tears. She dashed at Raven and hugged him tightly. She pressed their lips together and they were locked into a passionate kiss.

The two lovebirds had seemingly forgotten about Chung as the young blonde prince just stood there and watched. On his face, a small smile was visible.

When the two lovers finally broke up their kiss, Rena looked at Chung with apologetic eyes. She was about to speak but Chung held up his hand, motioning her not to speak. He turned away from his two friends and spoke.

"Just get out of here, you idiot couple."

Rena and Raven looked at each other and then at Chung. Looking back at each other they left quietly, holding hands and smiling.

As the elf and the mercenary walked off Chung turned to look at them again. Tears were streaming down his face. However, these weren't tears of sadness but rather tears of joy. Joy at the fact his two friends, whom he cared very much about, were finally together. He was a bit proud of himself as he felt responsible for his friends coming together and now?

Now he would guard over their love. He would be their 'Guardian of Love'.

* * *

_**Author's Note:  
**_I really hope you enjoyed this story. It's a bit shorter than I'd like it to be. It was mainly to get me over the slight writer's block I had for the next chapter of 'Sharing Your Emotions' but that doesn't excuse a poor story so I hope it's strong enough. If not, let me know and I'll be sure to do better next time.

For now, reviews would be helpful. Let me know what I should change for stories that I'm going to write in the future or perhaps what things I should do more of in my stories. Personally I'd like to try writing a sad story again but for now I will return to working on 'Sharing Your Emotions' chapter three.

***~-[**** May we meet again, fare thee well! ****]-~***


End file.
